


Dreams and Waves

by BlazeAltair



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcor a Dork, Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Atlantica AU, Atlantica is a loving mother, Demon Dipcifica, F/M, Mabel approved the ship, Or maybe I'm just lazy, Pacifica is a Demon, no beta we die like a man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeAltair/pseuds/BlazeAltair
Summary: Alcor the Dreambender. One of the top powerful demon, if not the most. Appear a little while after the Transcendence.Atlantica the Sea Guardian. The protector of the seven seas. A sea demon who appeared about 20 years after the Transcendence.Scholars through out the century aware that both of them were powerful. Even so powerful they could destroy a country easily. Scholars also aware that both of them looked mostly human compared to other demons.What the scholars didn't know was that both of them were old friends. And what they even didn't know that they had become more than friends...OR Pacifica was turned into a demon after sacrificing herself to save the world and Dipper found hope in love even when he's an immortal powerful demon.
Relationships: Alcor the Dreambender & Mizar the Gleeful, Alcor the Dreambender/Atlantica, Mabel Pines/Henry Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 27
Kudos: 60





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making Waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167177) by [Haberdasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher). 



> Hey guys. So I have noticed that there were not so many Atlantica fics. So I have decided to write one. And sincere I ship Dipcifica, why not make it into an Alcor x Atlantica fic? So I hope you guys enjoy  
> .  
> .
> 
> I didn't own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirch and Disney. All the characters belongs to it respectively owner.

**_“HOLD TIGHT!”_**  


The whole ship is panicking. The crews scattered around the ship, in the engine room and in the cabin. The captain try his best to keep the ship steady. The life of 121 marine officer and crew were on his hand. The mission supposed to be easy. Just a simple coast patrol. But in just a minute, it had turn into a living nightmare. The storm is raging on and the wave is higher than a four-storey building. Even a experienced captain like Captain Andrew having a trouble against this kind of storm.

“What should we do sir?! It’s category 4!” asked the cabin crew. “I don’t know! Just wished for the best. I never face any storm like this. It’s so sudden!” Said the old captain. It’s true. Usually storm have some initial sign and warning, but this storm was so sudden even the crews didn’t realised the storm until the ship were hit by a big wave.

“CAPTAIN!!” one of the cabin crew shouted, bringing all the attention in the cabin to the direction his pointing at. All the cabin crew gasped in horror when they saw what I front their eyes.   
A giant wave, approximately 200 m in height, approaching them. The captain realised, it’s too late to change direction to avoid the wave.

“BRACE YOUR SELF!!!” The captain shouted. He silently pray for safety, although he knew there’s no chance surviving wave that big. He closed his eyes, ready for the impact to come. He waits, and waits, and waits, but the impact never come.

'That's weird. A wave that big wouldn’t settle down so easily.’ He thought, still closing his eyes as he also realised the ship have stop shaking.  


He braced himself to open his eyes and shocked with what he had witnessed. In front of the ship, a feminine figure, purple skin, blond hair with streaks of purples, wearing a pure white ancient greek-like peplos. The figure (definitely not human) were floating in front the ship, glowing with arm stretched to the side. The captain and his crew were dumbfounded with what they see. The storm seems to eased with the figure present.

The figure turned around, facing the whole crew and shocked them once more. The figure eye with purple sclera and white iris starred sharply at them. She had a pair of mermaids like ears, webbed hands and some kind of fin like parts at both of her elbows. They were froze and stunned. The figure then closed her eyes before her whole body glowed in purple and vanished. 

The crew still stunned by the event. Silence filled the whole cabin. “Does The Guardian Of The Sea, Atlantica, just saved us?” one of the crew finally spoke up. Captain Andrew shook his head in disbelief. “I think it’s time for me to retire.” Said the old captain  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
Atlantica is so bored. She lied on top some coral reef, looking at the sky from the sea bed. She thought being a demon was fun as her ally, Alcor told her, but she rarely got summon from anyone. The dorky demon told here that since she was technically a ocean demon, differ from himself as a dream demon, her power were limited to the sea. Usually people would summon her for a good fishing seasons, for safety at the sea, and sometimes, a bunch of idiots would summon her to look for treasures. 

Suddenly, a silhouette appears above her, just above the water surface. She was so excited, she bursts herself out from the water and tackle the figure into a hug. “Al! So good to see you!” she said. Alcor startled as she got him off guard. “WOAHH!!! ATLANTICA!” he almost lost his balance, holding his top hat so it would fall over. Atlantica giggled at her companion. 

Every time when Alcor didn’t have any summons and didn’t have anything to do with his family, he would visited her. He feel very bad for her, since she couldn’t leave the sea and go to the land, well at least not strong enough to do so yet. The furthest she could get was at the sea shore. “Al, I’m hungry... Did you bring anything for me?” Atlantica whined. Alcor took off his top hat, insert his hand into the hat before pulling out a few glowing blue orbs. Souls. “Thanks!” Atlantic took the souls from him, swallowing all of it in one go. Being a ocean demon means she didn’t quite have a lot of food source. Usually, she would take the souls of illegal hunters who hunted for selkie, mermaids and other sea creatures. Sometimes, she would take the soul of the unfortunate sailors who died at the sea. Having Alcor, who was one of the strongest demon as a companion really gave her some advantages. 

“So, how’s work?” Atlantica asked him. “Well, nothing much. Some idiots summons me so they could change the United States name into Southern Canada. I don’t know why but they did ask for it. Then there’s a bunch of stupid high schoolers summon me for a dare. Instead, they got a two hours long lecture from me on why you shouldn’t summon any demons, especially me.” “Let me guess, before you did that, you scares them until one of them pissed in his pants.” Atlantica said, smiling sheepishly at Alcor. He put his hand on his chest, showing disbelief. “Oh, how dare you throw such a accusations.” He said, sarcastically. Both of them bursts I to laughter. 

“I saw the news by the way. You save a ship full of marines, what’s it true?” Alcor asked her. She nodded. “Oh yeah, the ship. The storm almost destroy them. Good thing I was around. But,” Alcor looked at her in full seriousness. “The storm. It’s not natural. Something cause it. Something strong. I’m worried Dip. What if something happens and you not around?” Atlantica called Alcor with his real name, showing that she’s really scared. Worried. The two demons just hovering above the sea surface, not a single word came out. Suddenly, Alcor wrapped his hand around her waist. “Hey hey, don’t worry Paz. I promise, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you. I’m the one who pulled you into..... this. So you’re my responsibility. My anchor. I will make sure anything who try to messed with you would pay. If you’re still worried,”

Alcor hovered a bit higher than her, holding her head with his hand and planted a kiss on her forehead. 

“There. Now nobody would try to hurt you that now I have marked you.” He looked her in the eyes. She smiled at him. She likes it when he called her by her real name, despite that he had stated several times that if someone else asides from family knew their real name, they could us it to bind them. It just, she felt like a person once again if she was called by her real name. “Al?” “Hurmm?” “Did you ever.... You know, missed being alive?” Alcor sighed. She had asked the same question several times, not that he can blame her though. He understand how it’s feel. “Sometimes.” He simply answered. Atlantica wrapped her arm around him, embracing him into a hug. “I can’t wait to be able to visit them.” She said into Alcor’s chest. Alcor return the embrace and patted her hair. “ Don’t worry. Just the matter of time before you gain enough power to leave the ocean.” He comfort her.  


They remain in hug for a while. Alcor chuckled. When he first become a demon, never in his mind had he imagine to have any relationship. Mabel had asked him a few times, but he didn’t want to form any relationship with any creature. Yet, here he is, comforting his old friend / now demon partner. Axolotl really does like to gave him surprises.

“Oh!” Suddenly, Atlantica felt a tug of summons. “Well, work calls. Want to tag along, Al?” she stand up from her sitting position. Alcor gave her a grin as he stand up to. “After you, my lady.” Atlantica giggled at Alcor’s antic. She hold his hand and motioned her hand like waves. They then were surrounded by foams of purple bubbles before disappeared and reappeared again at a sea shore. In front them was a woman, most likely in her fifties. 

**_“THE OCEAN CALLED UPON MY NAME! WHO HAD SUMMONS ME, ATLANTICA GUARDIAN OF THE SEAS!”_ **She make her usual dramatic entrance, something Alcor had taught her. Alcor made her himself invisible so the summoner wouldn’t surprised by his presence. “I-It's me, great Atlantica. I’m the one who summon you.” The woman said. Atlantica examine the summoning circle that the woman had draw, clearly it’s her first time summoning a demon, a sign that she is desperate. _ **“AND WHAT DO YOU WISH FOR?”**_ Atlantica asked, crossing her arms. “My son.... He’s lost. About two months ago at the sea, went fishing with his friends. Their boat was overturned, his friends survived, but he is nowhere to be found. The police team stopped the search a month ago, but I refuse to believe he’s gone. Please, Atlantica! I know he’s still out there, I know he’s still alive! Please, I would traded anything for me to see my son back!” tears streaming down the woman’s face. Atlantica looked at her sympathetically. She’s maybe a demon, but she’s also a mother. She couldn’t imagine what it feels like if Theo, her adoptive son went missing, without trace. 

She closed her eyes, reaching her omniscient to search for the son presence. She feels all the island, none. She feels the oceans, none. She feels any possible places the son might be, none. She couldn’t feel his soul. Slowly, she opened her eyes at looked at the woman. _**“ I’m sorry ma'am. But..... Your son, he’s gone. His soul wasn’t on the physical plane anymore. I’m sorry.”**_ Unnoticed by her, purple tears started streaming down her faces. She just could see the woman feel into her knee, broke down into tears. Sobs turned into wails. Suddenly, Atlantica felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to Alcor, who is passing her something. She’s a little bit confused, only to understand when she touch the thing and her omniscient tells her what is it. She smiled, take the thing and whispered thank you to him.

Atlantica lower her self to the woman, placing a hand on the woman’s shoulder. She looked at her. Atlantica gave her the thing Alcor gave her earlier. The woman’s eyes widened while her hand slowly reaches the thing. “T-This....” _ **“Your son’s favourite hat. The one he’s wearing when he lost.”** _The woman clutches the hat, not wanting to let it go. “Thank you Atlantica. Thank you.” The woman looked at her. She gave the woman a warming smile. Suddenly, the woman’s eyes widened in shock. “Al-Alcor!” Atlantica turned her head around at her fellow demon who just realised he forgot to maintain his invisibility. Both of them though the same thing 'Shit!’ _**“Okaybyehaveaniceday!”** _she waved her hand, and once again both of them disappears in foams of purple bubbles. The woman just blinked in confusion.

The demon couple reappear at the spot where they are before. Alcor was laughing so hard until tears streaming from his eyes while Atlantica just giggled. “Al! We’re having an emotional moment! Why must you ruined it!” she said between giggles. “Hey! At least I helped!” Alcor said after he recovered from his laughter. That just turned Atlantica giggles into laughs. Alcor joined in. 

After both of them recovered from their laughter, they just hang out and talked to each other. Alcor told her about Theo who is in that time was under his sister’s care. Theo had already get over the fact that his mother was now a demon. He just disappointed not to be able to visit her. Atlantica felt the same. So Alcor was the one who act like a messenger between those too, although it kinda breaks his heart when he saw sadness in her eyes every time he told her about Theo. Making him more determined to help her to gain more power. That’s why he sometimes follows her to her summons, so he could helped her. ** _'Don’t worry Paz. I would helped you through this. I promise in my name, Alcor the Dreambender.’_**


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart full reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting from this chapter, I will address Alcor as Dipper and Atlantica as Pacifica. They also will call each other with their respectively name except for demon business. Enjoy this chapter (Tbh I almost cry writing this one.) 
> 
> I own nothing except the story plot.

Today was leisure day for Dipper. So far, there’s only been one summon, which was done by a group of farmers who sacrificed him a sheep for a good harvesting season. For right now, he just relax on the couch at the living room, watching Ducktective with his niblings and Theo while Mabel and Henry visited a demonology convention at Portland. 

“Uncle Dipper, can we play outside?” his only nephew, Hank asked him. “Of course you can. Just don’t go too far from the shack. Tell Lolonja I want her to looked after you guys.” He said. His niblings cheered and raced towards the front door. He smiled at their enthusiasm. Then he looked down to see Theo was still there.

“Theo? Why you didn’t join them?” he asked. Theo started to motioned his hand in sign language. “I can read your mind, remember?” He stopped and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Dipper put his hand onto the child’s head. 

_‘Uncle Dipper?’_

“Yes, I can hear you.”

_'Is mommy alright?’_

Dipper silent for a moment. He sigh before smiling at the boy.

“ She’s alright my boy. She have me, remember? I wouldn’t let anything happen to her.”

_‘I missed her though. When can I see her?’_

Once again, Dipper when silent. He had asked the same question every time, yet every time he answer the question a massive guilt were passed into him.

“Very soon my child. Very soon.”

Theo smiled, satisfied with the answer before he run outside joining the others. Dipper’s smile slowly faded as he sighed and slumped onto the couch. He called upon one of his nightmare, who come into the room seconds later. “Watch the kids a little while. I have some errands to run.” He ordered the nightmare. The nightmare baaed in understand. With a snapped of a finger, Dipper blipped from the physical plane.  
.  
.  
.

.

.

  
A moment later, Dipper materialise again in a remote part of the mindscape. In front of him, there was a building, pretty much like a library. But the most noticeable structure there was a maze of book shelf, towering as high as eye can see and expanded as far as eye can see. This is the place he called The Library. 

He looked around for a little bit before he heard a blip from behind him. He turned around to see his old friend, Chazun the Forgotten. He’s a knowledge demon and his knowledge was so unlimited in fact he’s the first demon to knew his real identity. Thankfully, he decide not to exploited it, even become close friend with him and his family. 

_**“As I suspect, Alcor the Dreambender. What’s bring you here, my friend?”** _Chazun greeted him. He is wearing a suit, not as fancy as Dipper though, and a white mask. His entire body was made of dark black thick smoke. He took out a marker from his suit a draw a happy polite smile and eyes on his face. 

_**“What? Can’t a demon meet an old friend?”** _Dipper said, grinning sheepishly at him. Just then he noticed a figure behind Chazun. Appear from behind him was Chewy, his pet demon dog. Chewy ran to Dipper , excitedly. Dipper bend down and patted the dog's head. _ **“Hey there buddy. Who’s a good boy?”**_

_**“Well, unless it’s poker night I’m pretty sure you need something from me.”** _Chazun said. Dipper sighed, getting up and looked Chazun in the eyes (or at least where his eyes supposed to be). _**“What do you know about ocean demons?”** _He asked. Chazun chuckled and shake his head. _**“Ahhh... It’s about Atlantica. I see.”** _He then slowly walked towards the bookshelf maze and took a book from the shelf. He opened the book a read it. _**“Ocean demons. One of the rarest form of demons. So rare that Atlantica was the first I have seen after centuries. Their powers, as their name suggest, have completed control of the sea. Usually ocean demons act more as the protector of the sea rather than a typical demon. Ocean demon wouldn’t able to leave the sea before achieving certain amount of power.”**_ He closed the book and looked at Dipper. _**“There is more of it, but I’m sure the part you’re interested was the 'achieving certain amount of power’ part.”** _Dipper didn’t say anything, but didn’t deny it either.   
_**“*sigh* Listen Alcor, I maybe a knowledge demon, but I know a lots of thing, not everything. Which also required some research. And let me be honest, your friend was the hardest thing I have to research so far. Her status as an ocean demon makes her an enigma in paranormal society. I can help you, but I need some times.”** _Chazun told him. Dipper just stay silent for a moment before he opened his mouth. _ **“I know Chaz. It just.... It hurts me to see her not to be able keep in touch with the rest of the family. Well, not without risking the safety of her son. I’m the one causing her all that suffering, and I swore to help her out.”** _Dipper said, eyeing the floor. Chazun looked sympathetically at his friend before he gets an idea. _**“Well, maybe there is a way she could meet her son.”** _Dipper’s head perked up in interest. 

  
_**“How did I never think about that?!”** _Dipper exclaimed. _ **“Because you only look at the biggest prize, Dreambender. Sometimes, just a small prize was enough to put a smile on a face.”** _Chazun said while drawing another smile on his mask. _ **“Thanks Chaz. Let me know if you have some more updates. See you later at poker night.”**_ Dipper took of his hat and slightly bowed at Chazun. He snapped his finger and blipped away from the mindscape. Chazun chuckled as he patted Chewy's head. _ **“We will have a lot to do, aren’t we boy?”**_

  
Dipper reappear at the shack, just in time a car entered the parkway. “Mommy!” he heard his niblings shouted from outside. He heard the door knob being twisted. “Hey bro bro! We’re home!” Mabel announced her arrival. Dipper smiled at his twin sister. “Hey Mabes. How’s the convention?” he asked. “Everything great Dip! I sold many sweaters and the one with your logo was the best selling!” Mabel exclaimed. “Well, if you consider almost being thrown out from the convention because try to sell Yggdrasil which is illegal there as great I can’t say much.” Henry said as he entered he house while Mabel just sticked her tounge out at her husband. “Anyway, how about you Dip? How’s your day?” Mabel asked. “Oh yeah, this the thing. I just returned from visiting Chaz.” He pulled Mabel into the kitchen so that children wouldn’t heard his plan. “And I asked about Paz. And...”

“How did you never thought about this Dipdots?!”   
“I know right!”  
.  
.  
.

.

.

  
Pacifica blipped at her usual spot. A group of fishermen just summoned her for a good crab fishing season. She was combing her hair with her hand when Dipper suddenly appear in front her causing her to startled. “DIP! MY GOODNESS!” Pacifica said as she slapped the dream demon's arm. “Just consider a payback for before.” He said with a face eating grin. Pacifica just pouted. “Anyway, why are you here? Didn’t you tell me you need to watch over the kids?” She asked. “Mabel is home already. But forget about that, I want to show you something.” Dipper said, giving her his hand. She looked at his hand for a few second before sighed and taking it. “ It better not be another trash from your cult bashing collection.” “Oh, I’m sure you will _love_ this one.” Alcor snapped his finger and both of them blipped away.

They blipped again, reappearing at a field, a grazing field. The sky was orange and the field was filled with oil black sheep, and a few white lambs. There’s a building, resembling the Stanley Pines Memorial Library, yet different from the building which was formerly known as Mystery Shack. Pacifica recognise this place. Dipper had brought her here several times when she first transformed into Atlantica to calmed her mind. “Dip, what are we doing in your Mindscape?” Pacifica asked. Before he could answer, a small voice of a child echoed behind them. “Mo-Mommy?” 

Pacifica’s head whipped around, seeing a child, black wavy hair and brown eyes. His skin is was a bit tanned and he is wearing a yellow hoodie and black shorts. A child she knew by heart. Pacifica clasped her mouth with her hand. “Th-Theo?” 

Theo ran towards her and hugged her. She hugged Theo, purple tears streaming from her eyes. Theo also cried. His tears wetted Pacifica’s dress, but she didn’t care. Right now, she’s not Atlantica. She’s not the Guardian of Sea. She’s not the Protector of the Seven Ocean. 

_Right now, she is Pacifica Northwest._  
_The mother of Theo Northwest._

“I-I miss you mo-mommy!” Theo struggling to speak through sobs. Pacifica nodded while stroking his hair. “I miss you too, my baby. I miss you too.” Pacifica said, tears still streaming down her face. She looked up to Dipper, who is smiling at the heartwarming reunion, unaware of golden tears on his eyes. She mouthed a small thank you, which he nodded. 

Pacifica release the hug, looking her son in the eyes. She caressed his wavy black hair with care. She smiled at him and he smiled back. “Mommy, I miss you so much. Aunty Mabel miss you too. And Uncle Henry. And Acacia, Willow and Hank.” Theo said, wiping his tears. Pacifica sniffed and nodded her head. “I miss you too. And Aunty Mabel, and Uncle Henry and Acacia, Willow and Hank too.” She said, wiping her son’s tears. 

Just then she realised “How, how you can talk?” Pacifica clasped her mouth. She looked at Dipper for explanation. He shrugged. “Well, my mindscape, my rule.” He simply said. She smiled at him. She then sit down on the grass field, Theo on her laps while he tells her about his day. How he played hide and seek with the triplets. How one day Dipper bring them to the park. How Henry baked them cookies. 

And Pacifica. She looked happy. Maybe the happiest since she..... _transformed_. Dipper just looked at the mother and son pair, smiling as he managed to bring them together, although not for too long. Lolonja appear besides him, baaed. Dipper look at the nightmare sheep and sighed. “I know Lolonja. But I just didn’t care. As long as she’s happy, I willing to do it.” The sheep baaed again, this time causing him to blushed. “What? No, I can’t do that. At least, I think I can’t. Well, now you have said it, me myself don’t if I can do it... NOTTHATIWANTTODOIT!” Dipper then covered his mouth with his hand, blushed even more while the oil black sheep looking like he’s smirking. 

As Dipper recover from his blush (and make a mental note to have a ' _talk_ ' with Lolonja for teasing him) he hovered towards Pacifica and Theo. He cleared his throat to gain their attention. “I’m sorry Theo, but it’s time for you to say good bye to your mommy. I need to return you to the physical plane.” Dipper said, although deep in his heart he want the child to spend as much time as he wanted with his mother. 

Theo nodded and hugged his mommy once again. “Goodbye mommy. I hope I can see you again.” Theo said, there’s a bit of sad tone noticed by the two demons. Pacifica forced a small smile on her face and hugged him back. “I promise I will see you again. Goodbye baby boy.” Pacifica said, planting a kiss on his forehead. Just then, a symbol of a sea shell, with seaweeds and bubbles beside it’s appear on the child forehead, although it’s only visible to both of the demon’s eyes, much to both of them surprise.

Theo then run towards Dipper and hugged his legs. “Thank you Uncle Dipper. For giving me a chance to see mommy.” He said. The male demon just smiled and ruffled his hair. “No problem, little one. Now let’s bring you home.” Theo nodded and looked at Pacifica again. He waved his hand at her. “Bye mommy!” Pacifica waved back, as Dipper snapped his finger, the boy returned to his guardian's, a.ka. the Pines home and the two demons returned at the sea, where Pacifica always been. 

As they appear at the sea. Pacifica notice that Dipper’s body seems to faded, sometimes flickering between existence. “DIP!” Pacifica rushes to him, holding his shoulder. “Wha-What’s wrong?” Pacifica panicked. Dipper just lifted his head, looking at her and smiled. “Don’t worry. It’s just I overused my energy. Just a little rest in the mindscape would do.” He said, ensuring her. Pacifica was shocked, covering her mouth with her hand. “You.... You used too much of your energy... To bring both of us.... Into the mindscape...” her eyes started to tears, she didn’t notice he’s sacrificing his well being just so she could meet her son. Dipper smiled at her, although she can see he’s in pain. 

Pacifica clutched her fist. Her teeth grinded, as she struggled to hold back tears. “Why Dip..... Why didn’t you do this... All of this pain....” she brushes her hand against his cheeks. He looked her in the eyes, still struggling to smiled despite being in pain. “Because I want to see you happy. I can’t stand to see you sad, suffering from the pain. I told you, I will do anything to help you, to protect you, with my whole power if I have to. And because...” he slowly rise his hand, shaking to touch her face. Before he faded into the mindscape, he whispered at her ear.

_**“ I love you.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what Lolonja said to Dipper?


	3. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper need to rest,  
> Pacifica need a drink,  
> And Mabel need to hear about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thank you your great support for this fic! Sorry if this chapter is kinda short. I just wanted to post it so badly (for a good reason).  
> I own nothing aside from the plot.

Pacifica was speechless. She just stared at the spot where was previously occupied by her dream demon childhood friend eventually-turned-crush. She stared at the space for a good 5 minutes before shaking her head, snapping her out of her trance. 

She snapped her finger, transporting her into the neutral part of the mindscape, more accurate the Midway Bar. Dipper had brought her there a few times, meeting his flocks and sometimes Brian the Organ Duck or Chazun. She entered the bar, greeted by the sight of the bar tender and Brian the Organ Duck talking to each other. She also see Chazun sits right next to the demon duck.

Chazun noticed her and waved his hand, calling her. **_“Hey Atlantica. Fancy to see you here.”_** Brian turned around to see her. _**“Oh, it’s you, Dreambender's chick. Where’s him?”** _Brian asked, as Pacifica take a sit next to him. She asked for a strong liquor the bar had, which surprised both of the two demons. _ **“Al was in his mindscape. Tired after spending too much energy.”** _She said, slumping her head on the bar counter while sigh. ** _“Wow Atlantica, you seems.... puzzled. What happened?”_ **Chazun asked. The knowledge demon knew that if Alcor wasn’t coming with her to the bar, something must be wrong.

Pacifica lifted her head, groaning while covering her face with her hands. _ **“I not sure what just happened Chaz! I don’t know! I think Alcor just......... confessed to me I think?”**_ Brian spitted his drink and Chazun take out a marker and draw a exclamation mark on his mask. _**“He did what?!”** _Brian’s jaw(beak?) dropped. The bartender come, giving Pacifica her drink, completely ignorance of the conversation. She took her glass and chugged all of it in one go. Silence filled the bar for a few second. _ **“Wow, that’s......... unexpected I must said.”** _Chazun finally said. Pacifica groan, asking the bartender for a second glass, which she also chugged it in one go. _ **“I DON’T KNOW HOW TO REACT TO THIS”**_ She turned around, luckily there’s no other demon there to hear their conversation, as it contains secrets about both of her and Dipper origin, which was only known by Brian and Chazun. She continue _ **“I mean, we had know each other for so long. He’s my friend and I practically become his niblings’ honourable aunt. And I do used to have a crush on him, but then all of.... my transformation ordeal happens and I just try to accept my new self. Then we get closed again since he had helped me a lot. But... UGHHHHHH....... This is too much to process.”** _Pacifica slumped her head once more on the countertop. Both of Chazun and Brian looked at her sympathetically. They were fully a demon, so they have no idea how a human heart conflicted in this kind of things.

Brian looked at Chazun with a 'what should we do' face while Chazun just shrugged. Chazun lowers his head and whispered to the duck. _ **“I think we better let her be for now.”** _Brian nodded, looking at Pacifica who is chugging her third glass of liquor. Brian shake his head while Chazun just sigh. _**'Alcor, wherever you are, I hope you realised what you have just did.’**_ He thought.

**_Meanwhile in the Mindscape._ **

_**“Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!-”**_  
Groknar just stared dumbfounded at the sight of his master banging his head at a tree.

_**“Confessed at her at the brink of death! So smooth dork!”** _

Terrence walked besides Groknar, looking at their master. From what Lolonja told the others, their master seems to having a conflict about his feelings. Although they didn’t really understand love except from the love of their master towards them, they understand that their master didn’t mean to tell it out loud. 

Suddenly they heard a ruffling noise. They turned around to see Star, one of the dreams waking up from her nap. Her eyes locked at Dipper who is now banging his head at the ground and the white lamb just looked strangely at him. _ **“Baaa.... (Well, that’s new)”** _she said.

_**Back to the Midway Bar** _

_**“More!”** _

Chazun and Brian was standing near the corner, both looking fairly amazed and terrified in the same time. Pacifica was already on her thirteenth glass. They still confused on how she could be very tolerance with the liquor which was specifically made for a fully demon, not a half demon like her.

_**“Errrr.... Atlantica, I think you have drink enough.”**_ Brian said, slowly approaching the demoness. Pacifica chugged her thirteenth glass and slammed the glass on the countertop. _**“Just one mo-” “I think she had enough. Thank you.”** _Chazun told the bartender before Pacifica could even asked for more. 

Chazun sigh. **“I wasn’t expecting you to become this drama queen. I usually expect this kind of things from Alcor. But you?”** Chazun shaked his head while sitting next to her. Pacifica snorted at his statement. _**“I just got confessed by someone who I literally had a crush for ages. What do you expect?”** _Pacifica sighed. 

_**“Sorry guys. I know I shouldn’t run from my feelings like that. I just... We had known each other for a long time. And our first meeting didn’t really gave a good impression of me. And then the Pioneer Day, and the mini golf incident. I want to be a kind person, but back then I was forced to follow the 'Northwest way'. And then when I asked for his help during my family gala, he showed to me bravery. He make me realised I didn’t need to be like my parents. I can be my own person. And since then, he changed me. He changed my life. I had to admit, he is my hero. ”** _She continue, hiding her face in her arms and slumping her chin on the countertop.

_**Alcor’s Mindscape** _

Alcor was lying on the grass, leaning his heads against Lolonja's body. He let out a loud sigh. _**“She hates me, doesn’t she?”**_ Alcor asked his most loyal nightmare. The black sheep baaed. _**“What? No! I didn’t act like a drama king!”** _Alcor said, sitting up and looked at the sheep.

The sheep baaed again. _ **“Now you sounded like Mabel. No, I’m not acting so cray cray. I’m just..... We’re friends. I had known her before... the Day. And to be honest, she wasn’t my favourite person with her attitude towards my sister. Pioneer Days, the mini golf. But then, when I helped her with the ghost problem, I see the real her. The true Pacifica Northwest. A girl who just to be his own person. She gathered enough courage to talk back to her parents and eventually save everyone, including me. I never said this to her, but she is my hero.”**_

_**Pacifica** _

_**“What if he didn’t mean it?”** _

_**Dipper** _

_**“What if she didn’t feel the same?”** _

_**Pacifica** _

_**“What if I messed up?”** _

_**Dipper** _

_**“What if I hurt her feelings?”** _

_**Pacifica/Dipper** _

_**“What if I didn’t deserve him?/her?”** _


	4. The start of a demon relationship (and an endless teasing from Mabel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica try to settle up with her feelings and Dipper found helped from the last person he expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this new chapter. Kinda busy with the second semester of college. Anyway, as always, enjoy!   
> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot and maybe future OC

Chazun looked at Pacifica and sighed. In his more than centuries of lifetime, never would he imagine himself dealing with demon’s love. Human, maybe since sometimes he interacts with humans that would change the world. But demons? Even his vast collection of books, logs and manuscript couldn’t prepare him for this.

,Suddenly Brian breaks the silence that unintentionally build for minutes. _ **“Don’t put yourself down, Atlantica. Although I barely knew you, not as much as Dreambender, I would said without hesitation that you’re a nice demon. Remember when you save the ship fully loaded with marines? No other demons would do that. You’re a good demon, and so does Alcor. And believe me when I say this, you deserved him.”**_

Pacifica was shocked, and so does Chazun. He didn’t expect Brian to be, supportive. He looked at Pacifica and a small smile formed on her face, much to the knowledge demon’s relief. She lift her head up from the countertop and looked at the Organ Duck. **_“Thanks Brian. That helps a lot.”_** She said, smiling at the demonic duck. Brian return the smile.

_**“But, so you think he really mean it? I mean he’s almost ran out of energy so what if it’s just some kind of drunk talk?”**_ she asked, causing Chazun to chuckled a bit. Pacifica looked at him. _**“Demons didn’t have drunk talking, Atlantica. And if we did have, I’m pretty sure Alcor was saying it sincerely, from the bottom of his heart.”** _Chazun answered, gaining a wider smile on Pacifica’s face.

Then, her smile faded away. _ **“Wait, how do I tell him I felt the same?”** _Pacifica’s eyes widened in realisation. _**“Errr... Just say you love him too?”**_ Brian said. _**“No! It’s not that simple. Ugggghhh.....”** _Pacifica groaned as she covered her eyes with her palms.

This time, Chazun think he had an idea what to do. _**“Well, tomorrow is poker night. If you want, I can try asked Mabel. She said it herself, she’s a 'relationship expert’”** _Chazun offered. Pacifica beamed in joy. _**“Really? You would do that for me?”**_ Pacifica asked. Chazun chuckled. _ **“I owed the demon for giving me a lot of fun people to befriend with. It’s fair for me to helped him know how you truly felt.”**_ Chazun said, drawing a winking eye on his mask. Pacifica grinned at him. _ **“Thanks Chaz. How could I ever pay you?” “Maybe with a s̶̛̩͔͖̥̻͑͊ō̵͇̣̞̦͗̒̆͠u̷͍͕̺̲̽͊͒͜l̸͈̓?̴̨̭̑͐̉̃̀ ”** _Chazun said darkly, causing Pacifica to flinched. Then, Chazun laughed. _**“Just kidding. Hahahahahaha. A drink should do.”**_ He joked. Pacifica exhaled in relief and ordered a drink for him.

_**Alcor’s mindscape** _

Dipper stared at the sky, drifted away in his thoughts. **“Baaaa...”** Lolonja’s bleat caught his attention. _ **“What do you say?”** _Dipper asked him. Lolonja bleat again. _**“Are you sure? I mean, remember when I first met Henry? I still remember his face when I lost control during the storm and almost steal his soul. What if I lost control and hurt her? I know she’s strong, but...”**_ Alcor sigh, covering his face with his hat.   
Lolonja sighed, remembering how over thinking her master could be. She bleated again, this time suggesting Dipper something. _ **“Urmm? Talk to someone? Who?” “Baaaa...” “What?! No! Anyone besides Mabel. I can’t let her know about this. Well, at least not now. I need someone else.”** _The demon sheep closed her eyes, humming while thinking before she opened her eyes and bleated at Dipper. _**“What? Why him? I mean, do you think he can actually help me?”**_ Lolonja nodded, convincing her master. _ **“Alright then. If you say so. Ugggghhh.... I hope I wouldn’t regret this.”** _He snapped his finger and blipped out from the Mindscape.

_**Stanley Pines’ Memorial Library of Supernatural** _

Dipper blipped into the physical plane inside the library. He looked around, wondering why the place he called home was so quiet without the voice of his niblings or sister and brother-in-law. “Anybody home?” he asked. “In the kitchen kiddo!” a grumpy voice answered. He hovered to the kitchen to see his Grunkle Stan by the coffee machine. “Hey Grunkle Stan. Where’s the others?” he greeted and asked the old man. “Your sister went to the town to get some supplies for poker night with the triplet. Henry was at the library, they need some extra hand for the new book arrival. Hah! Nerd...” Stan said, sipping his morning coffee.

Dipper grinned widely, wider than any human can, since he’s a demon obviously. “Excellent! Grunkle Stan, I need some word of advice.” He said. Stan smirked at him. “What? Another con and scam tips? Sorry kiddo, a showman will not revealed all of his secret.” He said, taking another sip of his coffee.

“No, not this time. It’s about...... love.” Dipper answered, causing the old man to spitted his coffee at his demon nephew. “SAY WHAT?!” Dipper snapped his finger, cleaning the coffee on him. "It.... A long story.” Dipper said. Stan put his mug into the coffee machine and started the machine. “I have time.” He said.  
.  
.  
.  
After about a half an hour story telling (and teasing from Stan), the old man understand the situation his nephew is facing. “So, what should I do Grunkle Stan? I mean, I love her, but I also want to protect her. Not just from others, but also from me. I.... I afraid, Grunkle Stan. What if-” “Would you hurt your sister?” Stan cuts him before he could finish. Dipper looked at Stan, tilting his head in confusion. “What?” “Would you hurt your sister? Come one kid, it wasn’t a tricky question.” Stan repeated his question, sipping his coffee as Dipper stare at him. “What?! Of course not! I wouldn’t ever hurt Mabel!” Dipper said, crossing his hand. “And why’s that?” Stan asked him. “Because she’s my sister. I couldn’t hurt her.” “Why?” Dipper started to get frustrated and annoyed with Stan's questions. “Why?! Because she’s my anchor, my Mizar! I love her!” “And did you love Blondie?” Stan said, causing Dipper to stare dumbfounded at him.

He opened his mouth, only to shut it again. He’s speechless and Stan smirked at him. “I would take that as a yes. Look kid, I know you’re strong. And yes, you may lost control. But you have us. I understand it’s hard for you to keep your sanity. But sanity, is from your brain. And love, is from your heart. Whenever you lost control and your sanity began to faded, it’s your brain who losses control. And what do you think helps you get back to the right path? It’s your heart kiddo. It reminds you that you have people who care about you. People who loves you. You think you may lost control and hurt Blondie? Sorry kid, but your heart says no.” Stan take a sip of his coffee, while Dipper just stared at the floor, processing what Stan just told him.   
Stan puts the empty mug into the sink, walking towards Dipper and patted his shoulder. “Listen. You’re a good man. And eventually, you will need someone to keep you that way. Unlike you, we’re mortals. Me, your sister, Henry, the triplet. We will leave the world, and you need someone as your anchor. And so does Blondie. She needs someone to protect her, to guide her. You two..... belonged to each other. And as immortals, you two pretty much stuck with each other forever.” Stan said, walking into the living room and sit on his favourite couch.

“Now if your excuse me, I have a lot of work to do. And by work, I mean sitting down watching the TV all day.” Stan switched on the TV and browse through the channel. “Grunkle Stan?” Dipper finally spoke. Stan gave a acknowledge humming. “Thank you.” “Yeah yeah anytime kid.” Stan said half-heartedly, although Dipper knew he’s sincere. He snapped his finger and blipped back into the Mindscape. As he’s gone, a small smile formed at the corner of Stan’s mouth. “ I’m proud of you, Dipper.” Stan whispered to himself.

.  
.  
.

It was Saturday night and the Pines were preparing for their weekly poker night. It some how become kinda like a tradition for the Pines family to have poker night every Saturday since Mabel and Dipper already mastered in playing (and cheating) poker and Henry just learned how to play it when he become part of the family. At first, it’s just the four of them, with Soos and Wendy sometimes joining them. Then, Dipper introduced them to Brian the Organ Duck who later joined the in their poker night. Shortly after that, Chazun joined the gang as well.

Mabel was preparing the soda when she heard a blipped behind her. She turned around to see Chazun, this time with an clown mask. It’s kinda normal for Chazun to appear wearing weird mask, as he said, for the sake of poker face. Mabel grinned at him. “Clown this time?” Chazun nodded, slightly bowing his body. _ **“Yes, indeed. I already wear the anonymous one last time.”**_ Although with a mask, Mabel somehow manage know that he’s smirking. 

Chazun looked around, realising another person he knows not there. _**“Mabel, where is Alcor?”** _he asked. Mabel just sighed. “He said he had some business with a certain cult that couldn’t be avoided. What’s so important that he need to skip poker night? He never done this before. It’s just weird.” Mabel said in frustration as she took a bowl on the table and bring it to the kitchen. Chazun tailing her. _**“Yes, it’s weird indeed.”** _Chazun said, looking at Mabel who is pouring chips from a bag into the bowl. _ **“Errrrrr..... Mabel, can I ask you something?”** _he asked. Mabel gave him a acknowledge humming. “What is it?” _ **“Well, I asked this on behalf of Atlantica actually. You see, a few days ago Alcor brings Atlantica to his mindscape to meet her son.”**_ “Oh yeah. Dipper told me about it. So, what about it?” Mabel said, putting a chip into her mouth. _ **“Well, that process required a lot of energy. And at the end, Alcor was so low I’m energy that he need to stay in rest in the Mindscape.**_ ” Mabel nodded her head, gesturing Chazun to continue.   
_**“And well, at the last minute, Alcor tell Atlantica about his feelings towards her.”** _Chazun said, causing Mabel’s eyes to widened and she swallowed the chips in one go. “Shut the front door! Don’t tell me...” Chazun sighed. _**“He tells him that he loves-”**_ before Chazun could even finish, he was cut when suddenly Mabel squealed, causing him to flinch. “Ohmygodohmygodoygodohmygodohmygod!!!!! Dipper finally confessed to Paz!!!!” Mabel start to do her victory dance. Her squealed caught the attention of the rest household. Henry standing at the door frame confused, the triplet was standing besides their father and Stan just walked into the kitchen and took out a tub of ice cream from the fridge.

“Mabel, what’s wrong? You’re squealing at the frequency where only dogs should hear.” Henry asked. Before Mabel could answer, Stan was the one who told them. “The thing is Dipper just fall in love with Blondie.” Stan said. “Yes! Wait- How did you know that? You wasn’t here when Chazun told me.” Mabel looked at her great uncle, confused. “Ealier yesterday, he come to me, asking for relationship advice. So I told him some good advice.” Stan answered. “ You tells good advice? I really doubt that.” Henry said with a smirk, only to be ignored by Stan. 

_**“So.... Back to my point, she asked me to asked you how to tell him that she feels the same.”** _Chazun said, after being interrupted ealier. Mabel put her hand on her chin, in a thinking pose. “Well, Dipdots can be a little dense sometimes, although the fact that he’s a all knowing demons. So, the best way to say it was to say it directly how did you feel. Otherwise, it might just go through his head just like that and unable to picked up any hint.” Mabel tell Chazun, who is listening at her in full seriousness. Chazun just stayed silent for a few second before he slammed his hand on the kitchen counter, surprising Mabel. _ **“Oh my I just realised!”**_ Mabel looked at him curiously. “Realise what?” She asked. Chazun turned his head to Mabel. _**“Alcor just get an advice from Stan. He want to tell Atlantica about his true feelings. And Atlantica wanted him to know she feels the same. And now, Alcor wasn’t here, claiming that he’s dealing with some cult which never happened before.”** _Mabel looked at him, blinking her eyes several time, before realisation come to her mind. “(gasp) Don’t you think...?” _ **“Only one way to find out.”** _Chazun snapped his finger, and both of them blipped away from there. Watching the whole drama, Henry was standing at the door frame, both confused and shocked. He pinched the bridge of his nose and leave to the living room. “Not dealing with this right now.”

.  
.  
.

_**One hour earlier** _

Pacifica was anxious. Not because today was poker day and Chazun promised her to talk to Mabel about how she should confront Dipper. Not because she feared that Mabel will go fangirling when Chaz told her what happened. And not because she’s worried that Dipper might acting strange during the poker night.  
No. The reason she’s anxious was because the demon who she’s crushing with was standing right in front her. For some reason, he appeared just a few minutes ago, hovering without saying a word which makes the situation awkward. She too avoiding eye contact with him as both of them just stays silence. 

After a few more minutes of silence, Pacifica finally start to speaks. “What are you doing here? Wasn’t you supposed to be at the shack? For poker night?” she asked.

Dipper smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. “Well.... Have some business to take care off. Just decided to stop by. You know... to make sure you’re alright.” He said. He looked at Pacifica, who is seems zoned out.

“So, are you okay, Paz?” Dipper ask, as he didn’t get any response from her.  
“Ouh? Oh, yeah. I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.” She answered, still avoiding eye contact with him. Both of them stays silence again, awkward tension started to build between them.

‘Oh my god Pacifica. What’s wrong with you. You’re a grown up now and you can control your own feelings.’

'Youcan do this Dipper. Remember what Grunkle Stan said.’

“So about that d-”/“Dipper I need-”  
Both of them said at the same time.

“Ouh, you go first.”/“You can go first”  
Both of them stare at each other, then Pacifica giggled and Dipper started to chuckled.

“Ok, you go first dork. You’re my guest in my domain.” Pacifica said with a teasing tone. Dipper smiled at her. 

He took a deep breath and start to talk. “Okay.... So, about that day.... You know, when I ran out of energy. The thing is, when I said I love you, I mean it. I mean it with all my heart. Always been. Since the Northwest gala, I already have some sort of feeling in my heart, but I couldn’t understand what it is. And when Weirdmageddon happen, when I see you safe inside the shack, the same feeling happened again. Until we returned to Piedmont, I still can’t figured out what the feeling is. And then all the things happened with my parents, I kinda forget about the feelings. Not until we returned to Gravity Falls. I saw you, and the feelings come back. And we spend time together, me, you and Mabel. The feelings always lingering in my heart, but I able to push it aside.” He take a deep breath, looking at his feet, too ashamed and embarrassed to look Pacifica in her eyes.

“And until the day all of.... the mess happened. When my whole life flashes before my eyes. When I saw what you did for me, for us. When I thought I had lost you forever. On that moment, I finally figured it out. It was love. All this time, I was in love with you, Pacifica.” He closed his eyes and clenched his fist.

“But I’m sorry Paz. I’m sorry because I might hurt you. Your feelings. Yourself. I can’t bare with the fact you might get hurt because of me again. I want to be with you but I can’t risk hurting you. I hope you understa-”

Before the could even finish, a pair of arm wrapped around him. He looked up and his eyes locked up with Pacifica’s teary eyes.

“YOU STUPID! YOU STUPID DORK DEMON! DIDN’T YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAD SUPRESSED MY FEELING FOR YOU?! YOU COME INTO MY LIFE AND EXPECT ME FOR NOT FEELING THE SAME?! I DON’T CARE IF YOU HURT MY FEELINGS! I DON’T CARE IF I MIGHT GET HURT! I LOVE YOU AND I WOULDN’T RATHER BE ANYWHERE ELSE BUT WITH YOU!” she yelled, her arm tightly wrapped around Dipper. Her face was planted into the male demon chest, her tears stained the suit. 

She lifted her head and looked at him at the eyes. “You couldn’t never hurt me dummy. I knew you love me a lot that you wouldn’t hurt me on purpose.” She said between sniff. 

Dipper was awestruck. He was speechless. His whole system failed him. He slowly looked at her in the eyes, lifting his hand and wiped away her tears. “Paz..... You... Are you sure? You might regret it, to having a relationship with the most powerful demon.” He asked teasingly. Pacifica gave him a small laugh. “ Don’t give yourself too much credit dork.” Dipper then joined the laugh. 

They stay in embrace for a while. They enjoy the private silence for both of them. Well, before the silence was interrupted with a squeal. Both of them flinched, turned around to see Chazun hovering beside a squealing Mabel on a black smoke cloud. “M-Mabel! Wh-What are you doing here!” Dipper asked, bright red blush clearly on his face while Pacifica is froze still, clearly embarrassed too. 

“Why am I here wasn’t important Dip. The hundred dollar question is, why are you here? I thought you’re busy “cultbashing”?” Mabel asked, crossing her arm and putting on her sceptical eyes. Her eyes glanced at Pacifica and a teasing smirk appear on her face. 

Dipper opened his mouth, only to closed it again. He couldn’t even find the perfect excuse to tell his twin. Suddenly, he felt his right hand was hold by someone. The turned and see Pacifica, a smile curved on her face. “Dip, I don’t mind if Mabel know. I mean, sooner or later she will definitely know eventually.” She whispered at him. He gave him a ‘are you sure' look and she nodded.

He sighed and look at Mabel. A smirk on her face. “Okay okay. You caught us. I’m clearly not cult bashing. I’m here.... confronting Pacifica to tell me how I really felt.” Just as he finished his sentence, he quickly cover his ears with his hand and Pacifica’s with his wings. At first, Pacifica was a little confused but as Mabel started to squeal she understood. Chazun too seems to flinched at her squealing. They are pretty sure her squealing can be heard from the mainland.

“So both of you are officials now?!” Mabel asked excitedly. Pacifica giggled at the women behaviour. “Yes Mabel. We are official.” Mabel squeal again, but this time a little bit slower.   
“So, Mabel. Now that all of this is settled up, why not we returned to the shack for our poker night?” Chazun finally spoke up. Mabel nodded. “Yup right. Let's- Where you think you’re going bro-bro?!” Mabel asked as Dipper just about to snap his fingers. “Errrr..... To the shack?” 

“Nonono.... Tonight, you lovebirds are spending time together, whether you love it or not.” Mabel said. Both of them blushed, but didn’t protest. “Ok then. Let’s go Chaz. See you later lovebirds!” Mabel bit them farewell before Chazun teleported them back to the shack. Dipper and Pacifica looked at each other, stare each other before giggling.

_**'I totally deserve her/him.’** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave Kudos, comments and suggestions.


	5. Atlantica the Guardian of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An in-universe information contents of Atlantica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had done the math and I changed the appearance of Atlantica to 20 years after Transcendence. This just a filler chapter and as always, enjoy!

_**Atlantica** _

Alias: The Guardian of The Sea  
The Protector of the Seven  
Ocean  
Class: A-Rank  
Type: Ocean Demon  
Rarity: Extremely Rare

Atlantica the Guardian of The Sea first appearance were recorded about 20 years after the Transcendence event. Scholars stated that Atlantica are the one and only ocean demon had ever been recorded since the human understanding of the supernatural world. 

As the tittle suggested, they basically have a full control over the ocean. Some witnesses had claimed that Atlantica had the ability to change the condition of the sea, from calm to a raging storm in seconds and vice versa. Some also claimed that Atlantica have full control on sea creatures, although none concrete evidence to be found.

Atlantica usually summoned by fishermen and sailors for safety at the sea and a good fishing season.  
No cult or worshipper of Atlantica had been recorded so far.

Scholars also associated Atlantica with Alcor the Dreambender, as the symbol of the said dream demon can be seen in Atlantica’s summoning circle. Expert could not find the real reason of why the symbol were included although there are some theories among demonology society. The symbol of Mizar, Gliese, Lubdhaka, Mismar, and an unknown pine tree symbol also can be seen at both of the demons' summoning circles. One symbol on Atlantica’s was unknown, but many believe it belongs to Triton, dubbed as Atlantica’s son. The Llama symbol remained unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, comments and suggestions.


	6. The Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica and Dipper is now an official demon couple. The Pines we're happy for them, but it seems like they are not the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This chapter is quite short but the next chapter would be long so don't worry! As always, I hope you guys enjoy!

It have been a week since the last poker night.

It have been a week since Alcor didn’t join the poker night for the first time.

It have been a week since Mabel constantly teasing them.

And it have been a week since Alcor the Dreambender and Atlantica the Guardian of the Sea become an official couple.

And some how, the word about their relationship had spread.

The first sign was when Henry was browsing through the demonology forum. He always do that on his free time, usually just to know about any new thing about his brother-in-law (and to find any teasing material). But today, he come across an interesting chat. He found an unusual chat room tagged with Dipper.  


The problem is the chat room is named _‘Atlanticor 4 life’_

When he joined the chat room, mostly the people are talking about Dipper. What make it interesting that they are talking about Dipper _and Pacifica_.

_**[So, are they really together now?]** _

_**[Some said they saw Alcor and Atlantica hang out together, even act like a LOVE COUPLE!]** _

_**[Does demon even have emotions?]** _

_**[How they even fall in love?]** _

_**[Maybe Alcor does. He is so powerful that he can feel emotions maybe]** _

_**[Alcor was pretty lucky if you ask me. Atlantica is hot as hell.]** _

_**[Hey, show some respect dude. You will never know if Alcor is watching you!]** _

Henry just starred at his laptop screen. He have no idea how they know, but he sure these would not be a good thing.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The second sign was when Dipper is summoned. He appears in the summoning circle and looked around. Obviously these wasn’t a cult summon. It was done in a basement filled with old boxes and furniture. He turned around to see his summoners.

They are a group of girls, maybe in their high school. He keep his glare towards them.

_**“WHO DARE TO SUMMON ALCOR THE DREAMBENDER?”** _He speaks.

A girl brave enough to rise her hand and speak. “ It's-It’s us, si-sir.” She said. _**“AND WHY DO YOU SUMMON ME?”** _He asked. Another girl speaks. “We have a question.” _**“AND WHAT IS IT?”**_  
....  
....

“Why did you cheated on Mizar?”

....  
....  
....

_**“WHY AM I WHAT?!”** _

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The third sign was when Mabel was updating her sweater and craft website. As she is updating about her new sweater design, a notification appear. She opened it and the notification was a notification about a new Twin Soul fanfiction update. She sometimes read it in her free time only to teased Dipper.

But this new update have a quite interesting tittle.  


_**The revenge of the crazy ex** _

This piqued Mabel’s interest. She pretty sure there’s no such things as a crazy ex in the other fanfictions. She clicked on the link. 

_**Revenge of the crazy ex** _   
_**Summary:** _   
_**While Alcor and Mizar having a delightful date, their date were ruined by someone, claimed to be Alcor’s ex. How could Mizar prevent her Alcor taken away from her by the crazy girl named Atlantica?** _

As Mabel finished read the summary, she laughed so hard that she almost fall from her chair.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Stan was having a good day in the shack. Was. Just a few minutes ago, his nephew blipped in the living room, freaking out and searching for his twin sister. And now, the demon hovered back and forward in the living room, muttering.

“How did these happen? How did they know? What if someone target her because of me? What if someone hurt her? How can I be so careless? How can I be so stupid? This is all my fault! I know things like these will happen! I shouldn’t do this! And Now she’s in danger because of m-” 

“CHILL THE HELL OUT KID!” 

Dipper snapped out of his muttering and turned around to his great uncle. The old man glared at him, causing him to flinch. Stan took off his glasses and rub his temple. “Look Dipper. Why wouldn’t you settle these with your sister?” Stan said. “I want to, but she’s busy with the kids' PTA meeting.” Dipper sighed.

“Why don’t you settle it with Blondie?” Stan said. Dipper looked at him confused. “Wait. Should I settle it with Pacifica? I mean, I’m the one causing these and I can’t involve her in my problem.” Stan face palmed. “Are you kidding me? She’s already involved in these on the first place. It’s both of your relationship we’re talking about.” Stan said.

Dipper blinked at him, before gave himself a face palm. “ I’m a genuine idiot! I need to go! See you later Grunkle Stan!” Dipper said as he blipped away from the shack.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Dipper blipped to Pacifica, only to be greeted by the ocean demon’s annoyed face. “Paz, we need to – Woahh!!! What’s wrong? What with the cranky face?” He asked.

Pacifica’s eye twitched and she glared at Dipper. “The problem is you have some crazy freaking fan that’s the problem!” She yelled and put on a pouty face.

“What happen?” Dipper ask, sitting besides her and wrapped her with his wings to comfort her. “Well, today was like other normal day. I was hanging around when I felt a summon...”

_**One hour ago.** _

Pacifica was relaxing at her usual spot when she felt a summon. She stretch a bit before snapping her finger. “Time for work!” She snapped her finger and blipped away. 

She reappeared again at a seashore. Nothing unusual with that. She looked around and saw her summoners. Now she’s felt suspicious. They’re a group of girls, most likely highschoolers. 'Now, why would they summoned me?’ she thought.

_**“THE OCEAN CALL UPON MY NAME! WHO HAD SUMMON ME, ATLANTICA GUARD OF THE S-”** _

Before she could even finish her usual appearance line, a glass bottle were thrown at her, which fortunately she able to dodge. She looked a round at the now broken bottle and examine it’s content. ‘Holy water!’ 

**_“EXCUSE ME! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING! HOW DARE YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!”_ **

“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!”

Pacifica’s eye twitched at the statement. Clearly these girls have the guts to insult her. _**“WHAT. ARE. YOU. TALKING. ABOUT?!”**_

Another girl stepped forward. “WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THAT YOU CAN TAKE ALCOR FROM MIZAR?!” 

Now, that really annoyed Pacifica. 'Ugggghhh..... Twiners....’ Now she understands why Dipper really annoyed with them. Maybe it’s karma for her past teasing.

She rubbed her temple and looked at the girls, annoyed. _ **“OKAY. YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU GUYS REALLY WASTED MY TIME. SO, WHO WANT CALAMARI?”**_

She snapped her finger and suddenly a bunch of octopus jumped out from the sea and landed on each of the girls head. They freaked out and ran away from the seashore. Pacifica sighed and blipped back to her spot.

_**Back to present** _

Dipper looked at Pacifica sympathetically. The ocean demon now is snuggling with him, finding comfort surrounded by his wings. They didn’t know how the word had spread, but the damage had been done.

“*sigh* I’m sorry Paz. It’s my fault.” Dipper said while caressing Pacifica’s hair. “ Don’t you dare to blame yourself. I had told you before. I don’t care if I almost get hurt or what. I love you and nothing can change that.” She responded, tightened her embrace with him. Dipper looked at her and smile, returning the embrace. “How can I be so lucky to have you?” Pacifica giggled at his statement. “If anyone is lucky here, it would be me for having you to guide me.”

They remain in each other embrace for a moment. It the first time they doing this, but doing it as a couple really gave them a different feels. “But seriously Dip. We need to do something or people will keep acting crazy.” Pacifica finally spoke. Dipper sighed. “Yeah, I know. I will work on something about it.” 


	7. Evolving Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets an unusual summon. Unfortunately enough, he knew the summoners and everything turn out bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Like j told you I'm the last chapter, this chapter would be long. And this chapter would have a great effect on future chapter. Anyway, as always enjoy!

Today is a hard day for Dipper. He keep getting summon by people who want to know his relationship with Pacifica (With he keep avoiding the question). He finally get a free time, which he choose to spend just resting at the shack. He’s alone since Mabel and Henry had a demonology talk in Bent. The kids were at kindergarten and Grunkle Stan was at God knows where. He’s just lying on the couch while brainstorming on how to solve his problems. 

“Hmmm... Maybe I can convince the demonology community that we are allies, nothing more. But the others..... Ugghhhhh...... What do people always complicated things?! And the Twinners.....” Dipper groaned, covering his eyes with his palm.

Suddenly he felt a tingling feelings. _‘Summons’_ He really felt not want to come and want to send his answering machine, but there’s something about this summoning that make him feel..... important. He closed his eyes, concentrate and felt out the summoning _. 'The sacrifice.... It feels, odd. It feels.....’_ Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he vanished into thin air.

Dipper reappear in a dark room. He looked around, and he suddenly feel anger and fear, because he knows the room so well although he only been there once. He looked in front of him and saw a group of people, wearing red cloak. Behind them, there’s a couple of face he really recognize. A couple of face he hate with all his heart. Dipper snarled. _**“Preston.....”** _Preston Northwest, former millionaire and businessman looked at him, smirking. “Hello Alcor. Or should I say..... Dipper Pines?” Suddenly Dipper felt like he is bind by a thousand chains. He glared at Preston, flaming rage in his eyes. “I know you will come. Thanks to the “sacrifice”” Preston said.

Dipper lifted up his head, looking at a small figure lying in front of him. A pool of blood underneath his head. A bruise seen on his head. He’s breathing slowly, but still there. His wavy black hair is stained by the blood and his white t-shirt is now red. He try to reach the little body in front him but the chain burned his hand. _ **“Th-Theo.....ARGHHHH!!!!”** _He screamed in pain as the chain around him tighten.

“I’m lucky to find a small cult willingly to bind you for me.” Preston chuckled while the cult continue chanting their binding spell. ** _“Wh-What do you want you shithead?!”_** Alcor yelled at him. He usually can easily released himself from the binding, but using his real name causing the binding become tens times more stronger. _**“HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN GRANDSON?!”**_ “HE’S NOT MY GRANDSON!” Preston snapped, glaring at the dying boy. “And the demon is not my daughter. My daughter is dead.” He continue.

“I lost everything because of you! You and your filthy critters! I lost half of my supporters when I against supernatural! And it all thanks to you!” Preton said, hatred and greed fills his eyes. He looked at a wall, an old family portrait hung at the wall. “I lost my only heiress because of you.” 

Dipper was beyond anger. He’s would rip that old man apart if it not because of the chains binding him. _**“MY FAULT?! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO DISOWNED HER! YOU LEAVE HER WITH NOTHING! SHE ACHIEVE WHAT SHE HAD NOW WITH HER OWN BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS! I’M THE ONE BESIDES HER WHEN SHE NEED SOMEONE TO TALK! I’M THE ONE SUPPORTING HER THROUGH THICK AND THINS! SHE DESERVES MORE THAN A CRAP FAMILY LIKE YOU! SHE BELONGS TO THE PINES! SHE’S MINE!”**_

Suddenly, the chains binding him snapped one by one. The hooded man started to panicked. But Preston, he just smirked. He pulled out a dagger from his belt. He knelt and move towards Theo. He placed the dagger at the boy’s arm and start slashing a line. Red warm blood streamed from the slash and it dropped on the binding circle. Suddenly, more chains formed and binding Dipper again. Preston smirk evilly at him. “Try to do that again and I will do more than just a cut on this boy.” He said, lifting Theo's head and place the tip of the dagger on his neck. 

Dipper just starred at the boy’s face. He felt so helpless. So weak. So hopeless. He can’t let anything happen to Theo. He had promised to her. Then, Theo’s eyes started to move. Slowly, he opened his eyes and his eyes meet with Dipper’s. He looked at him, and the boy’s eyes started to tear. Dipper try to calmed down the boy. _**“Hey boy. Look at me okay. I will save you. I promise. To you and her.”** _The boy nodded a bit, but the tears wouldn’t stop. Dipper know, deep inside of the boy’s heart, he’s scared and wanted his mother. It’s a human instinct wanting to have a motherly figure with them if they felt scared or helpless. 

“Let the ceremony begin!” the leader of the cult suddenly shouted. Two man suddenly grab each of Theo’s arm and the boy start to struggling. Dipper’s eyes widened as he struggles to escape from the chains but it’s no use. The binding combined with his real name are too strong. **“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!”** He yelled, but the cult ignored him. Tears start streaming down the boy’s face and he start to sob. In his mind, there’s only one person he want the most. 

_‘Mommy... Help!’_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Pacifica’s eyes snapped open. Just a few minutes ago she was resting after a tiring day of summons before her rest are disturbed by a strange feelings. She feel, agony. Pain. Hurt. She don’t know why but she felt it. 

She felt it.

She felt her son.

Pain. Hurt. Suffering.

She felt everything.

And he needs her.

Theo needs his mommy.

“THEO?!” Pacifica try to reach to her son, but nothing happens. She realized that she couldn’t come to him. But she try harder. She feels the place. She feels her son. She sensed Dipper, but he’s in pain too. She try and try and try again to reach them, but it’s no use. She’s not powerful enough. She’s not strong like Dipper. She feels useless. She feels weak.

She is weak.  
...  
...  
...

_'MOMMY!!!!’_

Her eyes snapped open. Her eyes are glowing purple. No iris visible. The sky darkens and the wave start to storm. She can’t give up now. She can’t. Her son needs her. Dipper needs her.

She hovered a few metres above the water surface. Her body glows, shining the surroundings. Powers flowing through her body. A power she never knew she had. Or maybe it wasn’t there at all until now. But she didn’t have time to care. All she’s thinking about right now is to save Theo. 

Her body glows brighter and brighter, blinding light fills the area. Seconds later, the light vanished, but so does Pacifica.  
...  
...  
...

“Wh-What?! What’s happening?!” Preston panicked. Just a few seconds ago, the cult leader is about to start the sacrifice ceremony before a blinding light appears out of nowhere. He cover his eyes with his hands. After a few seconds, the light started to disappear and he remove his hand. Slowly, a figure appears from the light. Someone he knows. And it’s the last person he expect to be here. “H-How? You said she couldn’t come here?!” he yelled accusingly at the cult leader.

Pacifica looked around her surrounding. She knows this place. A room she and Dipper found during the Northwest gala, when the ghost is chasing them. A room inside her parent’s house. And she see some familiar faces. Faces she haven’t see in years. Faces she doesn’t want to see. _ **“Mom? Dad? What’s the meaning of these?”** _her voice is shaking. Tears streaming down from her glowing purple eyes. She want to stay optimistic. She hope her parents weren’t doing what she thought they are doing. But here she is, in a room in her childhood house, with a cult, her demon boyfriend bound and her son, lying on a puddle of blood.

“Pacifica, dear. Let me explain-” _ **“EXPLAIN WHAT?! THAT YOU HIRED A CULT TO BIND MY FRIEND?! THAT YOU KIDNAP YOUR OWN GRANDSON?! THAT YOU TRY TO USE HIM AS A SACRIFICE?!”**_

The ground is shaking and the atmosphere become cold. The cult leader are terrified. He thought the job would be easy. He didn’t sign up for these. “Preston! These wasn’t part of the de-” Before he could finish, purple glows surrounded him and suddenly he flew across the room, landing in front of Pacifica. Pacifica grab his head and lift him to her level. Her glowing purple eyes meets his eyes. “Pl-Please have mercy on me! I just do what Preston paid me to do!” the man begs to her.

She ignores him. In a blink of an eye, her hand was now in the man’s chest, ripping apart his soul from the body. She dropped the lifeless body on the ground and devoured the soul. She turned around to the other cult member, who were shaking in fear. She smirked, as one by one, the soul separate from the body, blood splattered on the wall.

The screams and shouts eventually cause Theo to slowly gain consciousness. His eyes slowly gain vision and he saw his mommy. But this mommy is not the mommy he knew. He knows that she lost control. And he knows there’s only one person who can get her back. Slowly, he began to crawl, as his legs aren’t cooperating with him. He crawl and crawl, before finally he reaches his Uncle Dipper. Dipper seems alive, the chains began to disappear but he’s not awake. He fainted after all the burned and binding from before. 

Theo began to shake his body. Trying to wake him up but no use. He began to shake harder and harder but the demon is too weak right now. _‘Uncle Dipper wake up! Mommy needs you!’_ No matter how loud he screamed, the reality is nobody can hear him. Nobody except him.... and his Uncle Dipper!

He start to concentrate and focus, hoping that although in his unconscious state, Dipper can hear him _. 'Uncle Dipper please wake up! Come on I know you are strong! Mommy needs you! I need you! I know you can hear me! Please! Wake up Uncle Dipper!’_ Tears began to form as his efforts seems no use. He began to sob, clutching his hands on Dipper’s suit. _‘Please..... Wake up..... Daddy....’_

  
Pacifica is enjoying these. It’s felt so wrong, but she just cannot stop ripping apart the cult. One soul after another, finally all the cult members are lying on the ground, lifelessly. She turned around, looking at the two person who cause this. _ **“PRESTON.... PRISCILLA....”** _The older Northwest is shaking in fear. All the cult that was hired by them were killed in minutes. They looked at her in terror, in disgust, in fear. “YO-YOU MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU AGAINSTING ME! I’M THE MOST POWERFUL MAN IN THIS TOWN!” Preston shouted at her, trying to hide his fear in the voice. _**“You cannot be the most powerful man anymore. How about the most powerful corpse?”** _She said menacingly. She flicked her hand, causing Preston to suddenly float in the air. He flew into Pacifica's hand, she holding his throat. “Pl-Please darling. Please don’t hurt your old man.” Preston start to begging to her. She gave him an evil smirk, lifting her hand in the air, ready to strikes him and tear him apart. _ **“You said it yourself. I’m not your daughter.”**_

Preston closes his eyes, waiting for the strike to come, but it never happened. Pacifica turned around to see Dipper holding her hand, panting while Theo his hiding behind him. _**“Dipper. LET. ME. GO.”**_ She said, eyes locked with his. _**“No Paz. I will not let you hurt him.”**_ Dipper said calmly, although a bit shock to see Pacifica losses control and practically killed an entire cult. _**“NO! HE HURTS THEO! HE HURTS YOU! HE DESTROYED MY LIFE ONCE, I WOULDN’T LET HIM DO IT AGAIN! HE MUST PAY!” “SO DON’T BE THE MONSTER HE SAID YOU ARE!”** _Pacifica is pissed. She threw away Preston to a wall and try to tackle Dipper. He managed to dodge, although Pacifica continue to attack him. _**“YOU CANNOT STOP ME!” “I MUST PAZ! I WANT TO HELP YOU!” “SO HELP ME BY DO NOT GET IN MY WAY!” “WHAT?! THAT’S THE OPPOSITE OF HELPING!”**_

They continue to fight. Pacifica continue to attack while Dipper continue to dodge. They stayed that way until finally Pacifica managed to corner him. _ **“SORRY DIPPER. BUT I NEED TO DO THIS.”**_ She raised her hand and strikes at him, only to stopped half way when a pair of arm wrapped around her legs. She looked down, and see her son hugging her legs, sobbing. Dipper sees this opportunity and touches Theo’s back, using his power so Pacifica can hear his thoughts. _‘Mommy, please stop!’_ Suddenly, purple tears started to flow from her eyes. Her glowing purple eyes started to fade, leaving behind her purple sclera and white Iris eyes. She kneeled down and hugged her son. **_“I’m- I’m sorry Theo.... I don’t know what happen to me. I’m so mad that I....”_ **_‘It’s okay mommy. Just please don’t hurt Uncle Dipper. I love him mommy.’_ Pacifica smiled at her son. _**“Me too sweety. Me too.”** _Pacifica turned around, to see a relief Dipper. _ **“Thank God you’re right on time Theo.” “Oh hush you dork. It wasn’t like I can kill you. I’m not that powerful.” “Remind me not to mess with an angry mother.” **_

Suddenly they heard a groan. They turn around to see Preston, waking up after being knocked out when Pacifica throw him at the wall. Priscilla is already fainted after Pacifica almost kill her husband.

  
_**“What should we do with them?”** _Pacifica asked. _**“For your own and your son’s safety as well as mine, I think the best we could do is to erase their memory about today.... And also the memory about you.”** _Dipper said. _**“Wait, why about me?”** _Pacifica seems a bit shocked with the decision. _**“Well, if I don’t do that, they may will do the exactly same thing like these in the future. Don’t worry, I will alter their memory so as far as they know, you died during.... the day everyone thought you were dead.”**_ Dipper answered, although the last part was quite hurt for him to said. He expected a frown face from Pacifica, but instead she’s smiling. _**“Thanks Dip. I appreciate it.”**_ She said, giving a small kiss on his cheek. He’s blushing, his whole body seems to failed him and his mind froze. He can swear that steams formed from his head. Pacifica giggles at the flustered demon. Theo also giggles looking at his Uncle Dipper. _**“Wait a minute.... Paz, how did you able to get here?”** _Suddenly, realisation hits him. Pacifica's giggle stopped as she herself thinking how she could even get there. _ **“I don’t know. Maybe now I’m powerful enough?” “You sure?” “Only one way to find out.”** _She kneeled down, scooping Theo into her arm. _**“Let’s go home Theo. You go first Dip.”** _Dipper smiled at her, snapping his fingers and blipped away. Pacifica closes her eyes, focusing on the old shack in the woods and snapped her fingers, blipping away from the house.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Pacifica opened her eyes, and she can’t believe it. Here she is, standing in front of the former Mystery Shack. She slowly descend onto the grown, her feet touches the dirt. She looked at her son, smiling. She walks to the front door, open it and walk into the house.

As she entered the house, she saw Dipper being attacked by Mabel with a lots of questions. “DIPPER WHERE ARE YOU? THE TRIPLETS CALLED SAYING THEO HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED! I TRY TO REACHED YOU A THOUSAND TIMES! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! WE NEED TO SAVE TH-” Mabel’s rambling stopped as she saw the ocean demon. Her jaws hanging and so does Henry and the twins. Pacifica smiled at them and puts down Theo. “Hey guys. Nice to see you guys bac-AHHHHHH!” She screamed as Mabel tackled her into a hug. “SIS! YOU FINALLY CAN GET ON LAND!” Unfortunately, Mabel’s tackle cause both of them to fell on the floor. “Ouchhh! Mabel! Calm down!” Pacifica said.

Mabel just chuckled as she get up and kneel in front of Theo and hugged the boy. “I’m so glad you’re ok.” Theo use sign language to talk to Mabel since she can’t hear his thoughts. _I’m fine Aunt Mabel. Mommy and Uncle Dipper saves me._ Mabel nodded at him, understand what he said. (A skill Dipper gave him a while after she take Theo under her care.) “What happen Dip?” she asked Dipper, worries can be hear in her voice. “How about we sit down first and we will tell you everything.” Pacifica said.  
.  
.  
.

After about an hour explaining what happened, the Pines felt so angry with the Northwest. They couldn’t imagine how a human being can even though of using their own grandson as a sacrifice. After a moment of silence (and a moment stopping Mabel from crashing the Northwest Manor), Dipper excuse himself as he need to settle up with altering the Northwest memories and arrange with the police about the cult (or what left of it). The Pines leave Pacifica and Theo alone in the living room as the mother and son need some space and time alone. Theo cuddled with his mommy as Pacifica just relaxing on the couch, caressing her son’s hair. 

_'Mommy?’_ “Yes Theo?” Pacifica said, as she can still hear his thoughts. _'Did you really loves Uncle Dipper?’_ Theo asked. Pacifica stays silence for a while before answering. “Yes Theo. I love him. But don’t worry, not as much as I love you.” She said teasingly. Theo giggled at his mommy. _‘I love him too Mommy. He always help me. He always makes me happy. Did he makes you happy mommy?’_ “Yes, he does makes me happy.” Pacifica smiled at her son. Clearly the boy had grow fond of the dream demon. They stays in cuddle a bit more before Theo started to get sleepy. She lift up her son, asking Mabel where is his room and bring the boy to his room. She tucked him in and kisses his forehead. Pacifica is about to leave the room when she heard his thoughts. _‘Mommy?’_ She turned around and looked at her son. “Yes?” 

_‘Can Uncle Dipper become my Daddy?’_

Pacifica is speechless. She knows that Theo looked up at Dipper as a father figure, but she never thought of Dipper as his actual father. She smiled at him and answered. “Only if he want to.” The boy smiles and she waved goodnight at his mom. Pacifica waved back and closes the door. She walked back to the living room with blushes of her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, comment and suggestions.


	8. Lake Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines (plus Theo and Pacifica) day out to the lake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXTREME FLUFF
> 
> The character owned by their respectively creator. I own nothing except the plot.

Dipper is in a good mood today. It’s been a week since Pacifica finally break her ties with the sea, and since then she had settled down in the shack with the Pines. He’s happy to see Theo being able to spend his day with his mommy like any other normal children (If having a demon as a mother considered as “normal”). He haven’t been disturb by any summons today, unlike the past weeks. It seems that people finally giving up on getting answers from him and just accepted the facts.

And for right now, he is in a very good mood that he want to make breakfast for the family. They are still upstairs, so he have the kitchen all by himself. He planned to make pancakes for his family today. Good thing Mabel always make sure there is just enough ingredients in the kitchen. 

As he’s flipping the pancakes, he heard footsteps from the stair. He looked around to see the triplets, alongside with Mabel and Henry. “Good morning everyone!” “Morning Dip!/ Good morning./ Good morning Uncle Dipper.” They reply. He smiled at them, continuing making pancakes. He is humming some songs and swaying his hip along it.

“Wow, somebody in a good mood today.” Mabel said. Dipper chuckled, putting some pancakes on a plate before handing it to his sister. “Is it because _someone_ is finally here?” She continue. Dipper ignored her, but still cannot hide the blush form on his face. Stan walked into the kitchen, pouring some coffee into his mug and take a seat besides Henry. 

“Where’s Pacifica and Theo?” Dipper asked them. “They are still upstairs.” Willow said while munching of her pancake. “Willow, don’t speak with your mouth full.” Henry said. Willow swallow her food and grinned at him. “Sorry.” Suddenly, an idea popped up in Mabel’s mind. She get up from her chair and join her brother in the kitchen. She take away the spatula from her brother in his protest. “Let me take it from here bro bro. You go upstairs and wake up your girlfriend and future son. Now go!” she said, pushing him from the kitchen while Dipper try to protest. Finally he gave up and walk to the stair. Halfway through the stair, just then he finally realized what Mabel had said. _‘Wait, future son?!’_ He didn’t mind that Mabel called Pacifica as his girlfriend, as they already be an official couple, but to think Theo as his son... That causes bright red tinted on his face.

He continue his walk to the mommy and son’s room and knocked the door. “Theo? Paz? Are you awake already? Breakfast ready!” he said. Since Theo’s room is quite big, Pacifica decided to share the room with him. Theo didn’t mind, even voluntary offer his room for her. Everyone agree, as it’s easier for Pacifica to keep an eye on him. He knocked the door again, waiting for response. After a while without any response, he grab the door knob and slowly twisted it. “I’m going in.” He opened the door to see the mother and son pair is still sleeping soundly on the bed. Theo is cuddling with his mother and Pacifica seem very peaceful. Dipper smiled at the scene, feeling grateful that the mother and son finally united back together for real this time. He walk towards the bed and gently shake Pacifica’s body. “Hey Paz, wake up. Breakfast ready.” 

“Hmmmm....Five more minutes Dip. I need my beauty sleep.” She mumbled. Dipper smiled at her morning antics. _‘Cute.’_ He shake his head, blushes at the thought. He try to wake up Theo this time. He shake the boy a few times, but instead waking up, the boy cuddle deeper into her mother’s embrace. Dipper pretty sure he could melt with all the cuteness. He sigh, before gaining an idea. “ _*sigh*_ Well, it seems that both of you are having a very good sleep. Well, guess I need to cancel my plan to take you guys to the lake today.”

As he finished his sentence, both of the mother and son suddenly jolted out from the bed. “Wait what?! Why wouldn’t you tell us earlier?! Wake up Theo!” Pacifica said as she get up from the bed. The boy also seems excited, jump out from the bed and tailing his mother to downstairs. Dipper chuckled at the scene. _‘Well, I think we will go to the lake today then.’_ He leave the room and joining the rest of the family downstairs. 

As he reaches downstairs, Pacifica and Theo already joining thePines at the dining table. “Wow bro bro. I surprised that you able to wake up this two sleepy head.” Mabel said, grinning at Dipper. Theo excitedly waving his hands in sign language. _Uncle Dipper said he’s going to take us to the lake!_ Mabel nodded. “Is he now?” Mabel looked at Dipper, smirking. Dipper awkwardly scratch the back of his head. “Well, actually I said that just so they will wake up. But since we have no plan today, why not? It’s been a while since we have a family fun day.” He said. Acacia looked at them, confused as only her mom and uncle understand what Theo is saying. “What? Where are we going today?” she asked. Mabel looked at her children and husband. She put her left hand on her waist and pump a fist in the air. “Grab your swimsuit and sun block! We’re going to the lake!” The triplets' eyes widened and a huge smiled formed on their face. They quickly finish their breakfast and went upstairs to get ready. Henry just smiled, putting away his plate into the sink. Pacifica is wiping Theo’s mouth with a napkin, she looked at Dipper and mouth a thank you. He smiled and mouthed _Anything for you_. She blushed at continue eating her pancakes. Unknowing to them, Mabel is watching their interaction with a huge smile on her face. 

After everyone finish their breakfast, Dipper took the task of cleaning the dishes as he didn’t need to prepare anything (although he sure Mabel will pack up something for him just to tease him). As he finish drying the last plate and put it on the rack, Pacifica came into the kitchen. “Hey Dip.” She said. Dipper smiled at her, wiping his hand with a towel and put it on the table. “Hey Paz. Should you be helping Theo to pack his stuff?” “He said he can do it by himself. Also Mabel already help him so I came here just to make sure you didn’t set anything on fire.” She said, getting a chuckled from Dipper. “Hey, I know how to wash the dishes. I also know how to cook and clean the house. Basically I’m a perfect complete package.” This time, it’s Pacifica’s turn to laugh, which he eventually joined. They finally calm down from the laughter. “Dipper?” “Hmmm?” “I just want to say, thank you. For all of these. I never knew how I could turn back the favor for you.” She said. Dipper looked at her, giving her a small smile. “You already have Paz. You already turn me the favor.” Pacifica looked at him, tilting her head in confusion. “Hah? What? How?” She asked. Dipper approach her, closer and closer until finally their face is an inch apart. Pacifica try to back away but her back meet the wall. “By being besides me. By always supports me. By giving me a chance in love.” He said, his hot breath meet her face. She is blushing like crazy that she felt like there’s hot steams coming out from her ears. “Ehem!” Both of them finally snapped out of each other trances when Henry walks into the kitchen. “Errrr.... We are ready. The others is waiting outside and we’re waiting for you guys. Am I interrupting something?” “NOPE!” Both of them said in the same time, their face are bright red as a tomato.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After about fifteen minutes of driving (Mabel insisted Dipper and Pacifica to ride with them instead of just blipping), they finally arrived at the Gravity Falls Lake. Theo exit the car and looked the lake with awe. It is his first time visiting the lake and that’s the reason he’s excited when Dipper said he want to bring him here. Pacifica smiled at her son’s excitement while Dipper helping Mabel loading out the stuff. “Well if it isn’t the town’s favourite family.” Henry looked around for the voice source and sees Tate McGucket, the lake ranger and a close friend of the Pines. “Hey Tate. Good to see you.” Dipper greeted him. “And also Alcor. Long time no see my friend. What brings you here?” he said, adjusting his hat which cover most of his face. “Just having a family fun day. How are you and your father?” Dipper said. “ I’m good. And so does my dad. He get a job at Gravity Falls Community College and will attend a academic talk about mechanical engineering next week.” He said, a bit of proud in his voice. Since Old Man McGucket get his memories back with the help of the twins and their friends, Tate’s relationship with his father have become better with he helping his father to remember more about his past. 

As Dipper and Tate are catching up with each other, Henry helped Mabel and Pacifica set up their picnic spot as the kids went to change into their swimsuit. He lay out the plates on the picnic rug while Mabel and Pacifica preparing the sandwiches. “You sure looked happy Pacifica.” Henry comment. And it’s true, Pacifica cannot do anything without at least humming a cheerful tone. “It have been ages since the last time I come here. Happy is an understatement. I have many happy memories here that I couldn’t forget.” Pacifica said happily. Suddenly Mabel chuckled, gaining both of their attentions. “Hey Paz, remember when Dipper and I first experience snow here when we moved here?” “Oh yeah! We went ice skating here. Oh my God I still can’t forget what happened then.” Pacifica said, laughing alongside Mabel, leaving a confused Henry. “Why? What’s happen?” he asked. “Well, it’s my first time experience snow since it didn’t snowing in California. And Pacifica invited us to go ice skating at the frozen lake. Since I never go ice skating except in a ice rink, I become too excited. I also invited Wendy, Candy and Grenda. And when we’re ice skating, I challenge Pacifica who can make the best move.” She told him. Henry nodded, wanting to know more. “And then what happen?” This time, it’s Pacifica’s turn to talk. “And I accept her challenge because, well I never turn down any challenge. So I decided to show them my best move, the Axel jump. Unfortunately, the spot where I landed were thin and suddenly, the ice underneath me cracked.” “Yeah. We’re so terrified. I can swear you almost cry.” “No I didn’t!” “Yes you do. Anyway, we’re lucky Dipper was there and he fly over to save Pacifica, just barely before the ice breaks, leaving a quite large hole.” Mabel continue. Pacifica nodded in agreement. “ That’s the most terrifying 5 minutes of my life.” 

A few minutes later, the kids already finished changing up and joined them, followed by Dipper. The three of them were shocked to see Dipper in a Hawaii-themed shorts and a black t-shirt, with a suit design on it. “What? I can’t let my suit get ruined.” He said, grinning. “Bro, I know you can change your cloth into anything you want, but why those?” Mabel asked, completely weird out by Dipper’s taste of fashion. Dipper didn’t say anything, just grinning widely.

The kids play at the lake shore with Dipper accompanying them. Henry and Willow splashing water to each other while Acacia held her breath in water and Theo count down the time. Dipper smiled at the sight. His family having fun together, without need to worry about cults or anything else. “Uncle Dipper! Look!” Dipper attention suddenly were brought to his nephew. Dipper looked at the direction Hank is pointing to, Scuttlebutt Island. From the mist, a giant silhouette appears. It is at least 60-feet tall, and shaped like a prehistoric plesiosaurus. For other people outside the town, they would already freak out. But not the town folks, especially the Pines. “Gobby!” the kids exclaimed. Coming out from the mist is the town domestic lake monster, Gobblewonker. It’s on the twins' second year living permenantly in Gravity Falls that they discovered that Gobblewonker really does exist and not just a robot built by Old Man McGucket. At first, it’s really solitary and avoid any contact with human. But when the lake is polluted by some out-of-business factory, the Pines twins gather all the town folks to clean up the lake together, eventually causing the Gobblewonker to open up to human as she witness the kindness of the town folks. Since then, Gobblewonker had become the town’s supernatural residents, just like the Manotours and the Gnomes.

Dipper floats out of the water to the lake monster’s head. He scratches her chin, causing Gobblewonker to wiggled her tail like a dog. “Who’s a good lake monster? Who’s a good lake monster?” Dipper cooed at the Gobblewonker. The kids giggled at the scene of the lake monster acting like a dog. Dipper turned around and look at the picnic spot. He waved his hand at the others. “Hey Paz! Come meet the Gobblewonker! She misses you a lot!” He shouted. Pacifica smiled, get up from the picnic rug and float to them. She turn around to Mabel and Henry. “You guys coming?” she asked. Mabel smiled at her and shook her head. “Never mind. We practically meet her everyday. Plus, it’s your fun day! Go enjoy yourself!” she said. Henry nodded in agreement.

Pacifica smiled at them, heading towards the lake monster. She reaches Gobblewonker's head and patted it. “Hey there girl. Long time no see.” She said. The lake monster looked happy, her tail wiggled even more, splashing the water at them. Pacifica, who have no intention of getting wet finally get soaked by the water. The kids giggled while Dipper gave the hardest laugh he can. Pacifica glared at Dipper. Then it’s hits her. She looked at him. He looked, happy. She didn’t see the demon who always struggling to stay human, nor the demon who is feared to be the most powerful. He just looked, human. She looks at the kids, and them Mabel and Henry, who are also laughing. _‘Family. He looked so happy. With his own family. And one day, he will lost all of these. That’s why he said he needs me. To remind him how to stay happy. To remind him that he’s the Dipper Pines I know and love.’_

Suddenly, water splashed at her face, startled her. She look at Dipper, who is struggling to hold a laugh, which he finally gave in. “HAHAHAHA!!! Sorry Paz, but you seems too zoned out I have to do it.” The dork said. She looked at him for a while, before an evil smirk forming on her face. Dipper noticed the smirk, gulping. “Errrr..... Paz?” Pacifica raised her hand, then suddenly Dipper noticed a shadow formed over him. He turn around, to sea a wall of water behind him. He sweat dropped. “Really Dip? Challenging an Ocean Demon in a lake?” Pacifica said with a smirk.

Henry didn’t know what to expect when they had a family day out at the lake. But seeing his wife and children, plus Theo laughing at the sight of Dipper being chased by Pacifica with a huge wave of water really the last thing he would expect.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After a eventful day at the lake, the family finally return to their home. The kids are really exhausted that they slept through the ride home. As they reached home, they entered the house with Henry carrying both Acacia and Hank while Mabe carrying Willow. Pacifica want to carry Theo but Dipper insist on doing it. Mabel and Henry put their children in their room while Dipper and Pacifica headed to Theo's room. Pacifica opened the door for them, and then Dipper tucked the boy in, kissing his forehead which causing Pacifica to melt at the scene. Both of them left the child, heading to the living room. 

“Dip.” “Hmmm?” Dipper turn around and look at Pacifica. “Thanks for today. I had fun.” She said with a smile. Dipper smiled at her, then he stretches. “Yup, today is fun, and tiring. I’m gonna leave now. See you tomorr-” “Wait, Dip!” Just as Dipper want to snap his finger, Pacifica stops him. He tilted his head. “What’s wrong.” 

Pacifica didn’t know how to say it. She twitching her hair before saying. “Well, Theo had asked me this, and I had think this a lot myself..... And I have decided. If you didn’t mind....” Dipper couldn’t hear the last part as she is whispering. “Errr... What is it? I can’t hear the last part.”

“WOULDYOUBEAFATHERTOTHEO?!” She said in one breath. Dipper blinked, try to process what she said before his face heated up, glowing red. “Wh-What?!!!!” Both of them is glowing red and both of them is speechless. They avoid each other eye contact and silence filled the room for several minutes.

Finally, Pacifica spoke up. “Sorry Dip. I know it’s kinda rushing. And I understand if you-”

“I will.”

“What?” Pacifica blinked in confusion. Dipper looked at her, giving a small smile. “I will become a father for Theo. To be honest, me myself had thinking about the same thing lately. And I know it’s kinda awkward to do this now but ...”

He get on his knee, taking off his top head and pulled out something from it. A red velvet box. He opened it, revealed a nice platinum ring, with a yellow star shaped gem and a purple seashell shaped gem and between it, a heart shaped pearl. Pacifica were awestruck. She covered her mouth. Tears, happy tears this time, streaming down her face.

“Pacifica Northwest, also known as Atlantica the Sea Guardian, would you accept me as a father for your child, and as a soulmate of your eternity life?” Dipper said. Pacifica is stunned. She definitely know the answer, but she’s too shocked to say it.

_“Say yes!”_ She looked around, to see Mabel and Henry, peeping from behind the walls. Henry smiled while Mabel gave her a thumbs up. She smile, turn back to Dipper. She take a deep breath, before saying her answer.

  
_**“Yes.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you there's a lot of fluff. And yes, she may be an Ocean Demon but basically she had complete control of water.


	9. Wedding part I : The planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the looooooooong hiatus. Kinda busy this lately. Enjoy!

** _Last time on Dreams And Waves_ **

“Pacifica Northwest, also known as Atlantica the Sea Guardian, would you accept me as a father for your child, and as a soulmate of your eternity life?” Dipper said. Pacifica is stunned. She definitely know the answer, but she’s too shocked to say it.

“Say yes!” She looked around, to see Mabel and Henry, peeping from behind the walls. Henry smiled while Mabel gave her a thumbs up. She smile, turn back to Dipper. She take a deep breath, before saying her answer.

  
“Yes.” 

_**Now back to present time.** _

Dipper smiled widely as he heard the three letters word. He take out the ring from the box and put it on Pacifica’s ring finger. He get up from his knee, holding her hands, and look at each other. Pacifica looked genuinely happy, purple tears running down her face. They looked at each other and settled in each other embrace. Henry and Mabel come out from their hiding, cheering for them.

“Way to go broseph!”   
“Congratulations both of you.”

Dipper and Pacifica broke the embrace and looked at them. They smiled. “Well, it looks like we gonna be real sisters now, right?” Mabel said with a teasing tone. Pacifica giggled at her. “Sister in-law.” She corrected. Mabel just grinned. Henry gave Dipper a light pat on the back. “Figured out it’s time to end your single life, huh?” He teased. Dipper chuckled at his brother-in-law teasing. Suddenly Henry asked “Errrr.....Dipper? Don’t want to burst your bubble or anything, but do demons have wedding? Or something similar?”

Henry question caused a silence in the house. Pacifica just realized, her eyes widened as big as plate, but Dipper just smiled. He says “In the matter of fact, actually there are. I asked Chaz a few days ago and....”

_**A few days ago** _

_**“What?”**_  
Chazun The Forgotten is confused. Just a moment ago Alcor had visited him and asked him a question that in his opinion, is the most confusing question any being ever asked him in his over a century of existence.

_**“I said, Can a demon marry another demon?”** _Dipper repeated his question. He understands that Chazun is confused. Not every day he get that kind of question.

_**“Okay...... Although I kinda had figured out why you asked, but I just want a confirmation. Are you planning to propose Atlantica?”** _he ask, hesitated.

Dipper scratched the back of his head, looking at the ground. _**“Ermmmm..... Yes?”** _he said, unsure. Chazun sigh. _ **“Alcor, are you sure. Don’t get me wrong, I am in no position to question your intentions. I understand both of you love each others. But this will be a big thing. Not only among the mortals, but also the supernatural. Are you sure you want to do this.”**_ He asked. Dipper lift his head, looking at Chazun confidently. _**“With all my heart.”**_

Chazun sighed again. _ **“I’m gonna regret this. Come on, follow me.”** _He said, walking to his enormous bookshelves maze. Dipper hovered behind him. After a few minutes walking through the maze, they finally came into a stop. _**“Ahhh... Here we are.”** _Chazun said, pulling out a book from one of the bookshelves. He opened the book, flipping through some pages before stop at a section. _**“There is a record of demon marriage, or at least the equivalent of it. It’s called Merging. Both of the demons would have some of it soul merged with each other, automatically become a share ownership of the soul. When one demon become stronger, the other also gain a boost of it. But then also if one of the demon die, the other would have part of its soul vanished with the dying one.”**_ Chazun explained, closing the book. _**“The only record of this event is between two demons, Samsara the Thousand Suffers and Goroh the Deceiving Tongue. But both of them do it as a symbol of alliance. As for the sake of love.... I think you’re the first one since the creation of the universe Alcor.”** _He continued, although Dipper can’t tell if that a compliment or a tease. 

_**“So, is that a yes?”** _Dipper asked. Chazun swears he would facepalm himself if he’s not holding a book right now. _**“You need to understand Alcor. It’s wasn’t just a huge commitment just like simple marriage, it’s also a huge risk. Your souls, both of you, were not fully demonic. Your souls are much more complex, a mix of mortal and eternity. If the ceremony messed up, one of you, if not both, can either lost part your humanity or lost part of your power! You understand what am I trying to say here?”**_ Chazun said, a bit distress can be heard in his voice. 

Dipper just stand still, looking at the ground. He clutching his fist, breathing heavily. With shaking voice he said. _**“I don’t care.”**_ Chazun seems to be taken back by that. Alcor lifted his head, his eyes is glowing gold. _ **“I DON’T CARE HOW MUCH THE RISK ARE! I HAVE LIVE UPON RISK COUNTLESS TIME! I JUST WANT TO ALWAYS BE BY HER SIDE! I WANT TO BE TOGETHER WITH HER! I CARE TOO MUCH ABOUT HER, I WILLING TO RISK THE HEAVEN AND EARTH JUST TO SEE HER SMILE! AND IF WE MIGHT LOST OUR POWER OR HUMANITY, SO WHAT? WE ALWAYS HAVE EACH OTHER TO SUPPORT EACH OTHER! SHE HAVE ME TO PROTECT HER AND I HAVE HER TO REMIND ME OF WHO I AM!”**_

The glow in his eye dimmed, the heat in his heart shrink, and the nerve in him began to calm down. He looked at Chazun, with his normal yellow and black eye. _**“Please.... I love her. I can’t bear losing her again.”**_ He said, almost sounded like begging. Chazun was a bit shocked for a while, but slowly he calmed down. Chazun sighed, and then he chuckled. _ **“Alright then my friend. I will help you. But with two conditions.”**_

**_Back to present_ **

“What’s the conditions are?” Henry asked. All of them are now sitting on the couch. Well, Henry, Mabel and Pacifica are sitting on the couch. Dipper is hovering in front of them with his legs crossed. “The first condition is Pacifica need to agree to do-” “I will do it!” Dipper blinked, as Pacifica cuts him before he could even finish. “Are you sure Paz?” “100 percent sure. What? You think that after all you have done for me, I wouldn’t risk to be forever with you just because some if's? Also how could I said no after you, the dubbed most powerful demon of all time almost begging to Chaz?” she said with a teasing smile. 

Dipper smiled hearing that. “If you say so then. I’m planning to have a normal wedding first, then we proceed to the Merging ceremony. How’s that sounds to you?” he asked. Pacifica blushes at the word wedding, nodded in agreement. Mabel also seems to agree. 

“So Dip, what’s the second condition?” Mabel asked. Suddenly, Dipper gave them a wide grin. “The second condition is, he wanted a invitation to the wedding.” He said.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

When they break the news to the others the next day, the word to describe it is.... loud. 

Grunkle Stan congrats them and unfortunately enough, continuously teasing them. Even Pacifica fell as his victim of teasing.

Wendy is surprised but in the same time is totally happy for them. She even bet with Soos, which she wins. “Congrats you dorks!” she said.

Soos is genuinely happy for them, although he had loses the bet. “I willing to lost a lot of money if it means you guys will get together!” he said.

The triplets are overjoyed. They even already planned out a weeding for them, as they knew Pacifica and Dipper will eventually get together. ‘They truly are Mabel's children.’ Dipper thought. Willow and Acacia already argue on who’s gonna be the flower girl and Hank already offers himself as the best man.

And Theo. At first, Theo is standing still without any response, causing both Dipper and Pacifica become worried. Then suddenly, warm tears running down his face. He rushes to both of them and hugs them tightly. They gladly return the hug. Pacifica soothes him by rubbing circle on his back while Dipper caressing his hair. Unnoticed by them, Mabel had taken a photo of them with her Polaroid camera.

They then started planning for the wedding. 

_**Suits and dresses** _

Dipper had decided that his best men would be Henry, much to Hank's disappointment, and Pacifica decided for Mabel as her maid of honor. They decided that both Willow and Acacia will be the flower girls, Hank will be one of the groom’s men and Theo as the ring bearer. Both Mabel and Henry had insisted them to go shopping for suit and dress, although both of them claimed that they just can shape shifted their appearance. Mabel countered that with “Yes, of course both of you can. But where’s the fun in that?”

“Henry.... Why we need to go shopping for suit? I mean, I’m wearing one right now!” Dipper complained. Henry and Soos had dragged him to go for a suit shopping while Mabel, Candy, Grenda and Wendy do the same with Pacifica but to buy a dress. “And that’s absolutely why we need to buy you a suit. Dipper, it’s your big day! You cannot just wear your everyday clothes for your wedding!” “But I can just transform into another suit!” “It wouldn’t be the same dude. Trust me. One day, you will check your wardrobe and look at your suit and having a flashback of your big day!” Soos said. Dipper open his mouth only to close it again. “Fair point.” He said. Henry smirked.

After a few minutes more walking at the mall, and some town folks congratulated him, they finally arrived at a shop. It looks quite fancy with the sign Gorney's Tailor. They entered the shop and greeted by a short chubby man with blond hair. He is arranging some items under the counter so he didn’t turned around to see who it was. “Welcome to my shop. How could I help you today.” He said, still under the counter. “Hey Gorney.” Henry greeted. “HEN-AUCHH!” the man accidentally bumped his head at the counter. The get up from under the counter and look at Henry, Dipper and Soos with a big smile. “Henry Pines! Jesus Ramirez! And- Ohhhh! Dipper Pines! It’s an honor to have both of you in my shop! What could I do for you today?” he asked, still smiling. Soos whispered at Dipper “He’s a big fan of you.” Dipper ohhed in understanding. “Well Gorney, our Dipper Pines here-” Henry put a hand on Dipper’s shoulder, “Need your best suit for his wedding.” He said. Gorney gasped. “Congratulation! Who’s the lucky lady?” he asked.

Dipper scratches the back of his head before answering “It’s  
.... Pacifica Northwest.” Gorney blinked, before chuckled. “My... I must say, I can’t think anyone better for you. You two really does were made for each other.” He said, gaining a sheepishly smile from Dipper.

After a few design choosing, Dipper finally ends up with a black suit, a little less fancy than what he normally wears, with yellowish white shirt underneath it. Gorney took his body measurements, but he find a problem regarding his wings. At first, Dipper told him that he could simply retracted his wings so it wouldn’t be a problem, but Gorney insisted to make it happen so he didn’t need to hide his wings, as according to Gorney, it’s his pride. 

Meanwhile, with Pacifica 

“WOW!!!! THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!” Pacifica exclaimed. Mabel, Wendy, Candy and Grenda smiled at her excitement. The boutique that they visited belongs to Candy’s mother and it’s one of the best boutique in town. “Oh hush... My dresses were nothing compared to the other big boutique.” Candy’s mother, Mrs Chiu said. Pacifica looked at a dress. “No Mrs Chiu. These dresses are amazing and welled-made. Even my designers dresses were not as good as yours.” Pacifica praised the lady. 

“So how do you want your dress Miss Northwest? Any particular design?” Mrs Chiu asked. “Oh please, just call me Pacifica. And about the design. Mabel, the design please.” Mabel took out a piece of paper from her bag and passed it to Pacifica. Mabel had helped her with the design, much to Pacifica’s surprised it turned out nice and not overdone like Mabel always did. She shows Mrs Chiu the design and explained it too her. Mrs Chiu seems awestruck by the design. “Don’t worry dear. I will make sure this dress come out exactly like the design and believe me, even a princess will be jealous of you.” She said with a wink. Pacifica give her a warm smile.

_**Invitation list** _

A couple days later, they begin working on the invitation list. It start out simply, family and close friends, and then regular clients of the library, Henry’s colleague, some of Dipper’s “associates”, until finally they somehow invited almost the whole town. No that they’re complaining. (The Northwest family then mysteriously getting an business opportunity from a foreign company and wouldn’t be in town for about a month. So none of them would question about the wedding.)

Mabel at first wanted to invite their parents, but she threw the thought away.

** _Venue_ **

The next step in their planning is the setting up the venue. The town hall is a big no since the invitation list includes the manatours and they had to keep a clean year record without any damages report caused by the manatours. Mabel suggested that they held it at the shack's yard. But since their family gets bigger, so does the shack. The yard couldn’t fit in a lot of guests. 

“Hmmm.... Hey Dip?” Dipper looked up from the list of possible venue for their weeding to his fiancé. “Yes Paz?” “How about the lake?” Pacifica suggested. “The lake?” “Yeah. It’s kinda feels right, you know? The lake is mysterious like you, but also beauty and grace like me. It’s also the place where we first spend time as a family.” She said. Dipper looked at her for while, then gave her a warming smile. “That sounds wonderful Paz. I will check it out with Tate later.”

In the end, they decide to have their wedding at the lake.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Haberdasher 'Making Waves'


End file.
